


Adrift and at Peace

by Lexigent



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works, Twelfth Night
Genre: Gen, Gender Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Viola: lost and found and lost again, or thereabouts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrift and at Peace

Sebastian had thought his sister lost to the ocean when their ship hit the rocks, but of course he should have known it would have taken something stronger than a gale force to take out Viola. Fate let him find her again, in a boy's attire, like he'd so often seen her, but he'd known in his heart then that this was different. There'd been something about Cesario's embrace, his carriage, that spoke very clearly.

He wonders if this is how they were actually intended to be - born within the same hour, created from the same stock, their gender the only difference. And yet, Viola had grown up to be lithe and long-limbed, small-breasted and boyish. He himself had dressed her up as a young man for entertainment on more than one occasion, and they'd joked about how looking at one another was like looking into a mirror.

It's not a joke any more, and there is no denying the strangeness of it. Cesario reminds Sebastian of a younger version of himself, but he has all the strength and determination of Viola, and for that Sebastian envies him.

In the end, their entire adventure had been strange and wonderous but it has left them both, as well as the Duke and Olivia, the richer for it.

If the Fates have it in their minds that Sebastian is to gain a brother rather than lose a sister, he isn't going to complain.  



End file.
